


Pretty Weary Pretty Wary

by War_den



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Occult, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_den/pseuds/War_den
Summary: A young witch is called to serve his kingdom in wartime and must suffer through the company of other witches, a veteran witch hunter, and worst of all, humans.





	Pretty Weary Pretty Wary

The amber glow of the leaves illuminated the path ahead of him, the intensity of the light fading out before it bloomed again. Being so far into fall the glow was dim, but still made everything easily visible.

He was a witch, a creature of the night, with midnight black hair and obsidian eyes to match. Even his clothes were dyed black, though his skin was pale from lack of sunlight. He would thankfully reach his destination by sunrise, unwilling to travel during the day.

Despite keeping a low profile and living in solemnity, witches had to annually register themselves as peaceful, or else hunters had every right to kill them. The kingdom only had six witches total, so it wasn't a big event. 

If war broke out the witches would be summoned to help the kingdom in whatever way possible, usually creating potions and spells that would have the most collateral damage possible.

As he passed through the capital gates the guard only nodded at him, aware of the day's event. A good amount of people were already out and about, already opening up their shops or readying for a day of hustle and bustle. A couple of the witches used the day as an opportunity to capitalize on their rarity and moderate popularity, selling as many potions as possible. 

He didn't speak to any of the humans, putting his hood up to avoid making eye contact. As he approached the castle someone was waiting for him and led him to an empty courtroom to fill out paperwork. His father was already there, as well as a young girl, only about ten that he had met a few years ago. They were already engrossed in writing so he made no small talk, beginning his own work as well.

He focused completely on the questions, the same as every year, startled when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father smiling at him. "How have you been?" He questioned casually, only seeing his son once a year.

"I've been good Father, and yourself?" There wasn't much to talk about regarding their lives, nothing more than a new spell learned or an unusual familiar summoned. They both skirted around the topic of his mother, the elephant in the room. His father sighed and commented on how much he had grown, and that it was good to see him before he bid farewell and was led out of the room.

He was given food and water while he continued to fill out the forms, a few updates about his abilities, and finished signing just as the sun peaked over the castle. He stretched and glanced around the room, seeing the little girl still there, but not writing, and an older woman rushing through her work. He wondered why the young girl wasn't writing, was she confused about something?

He glanced at the servant that was watching them before making his way to sit next to her, her big oval eyes looking up at him in awe. He smiled. "Is there something you need help with?"

She bit her lip nervously, flipping to a page near the end. "The Malum...is that dark magic? Mother wouldn't teach me that, but I'm not sure if it means something else." The question was if she knew any spells relating to Malum, information in case of war to use against them. He always lied on that one.

"Yes, it's dark magic, and I'd advise you not to learn any. It isn't useful anyhow." She scribbled down a 'no' and closed the packet again. "That's it?"

"Mm-hmm, Thank you!" She smiled, bringing her packet to the servant. He saw the older woman writing as quickly as possible. She had a large bag with her, clearly intending to sell potions. She and one elderly witch were always popular on this day, making many new customers and acquaintances, speaking with every human in sight. He couldn't imagine doing the same.

He nodded politely when she looked up at him as he stood. ((He requested a room to rest in until nightfall, following the servant to an elegant guest bedroom, with food and water and even wine for him. He waited for the servant's steps to recede before he set a small spell by the door that would jolt him if it opened without his knowledge.

He removed his robe and allowed himself to fall into a light slumber, warm beneath the fluffy covers.

He heard a tinkling bell in the distance and opened his eyes to find it was well past nightfall. He ignored the food and spirits and instead headed for the door, a guard waiting for him. No words were exchanged as he was led to the gates of the castle, very few humans still bumbling around at this time.))((Might change this part and have him leave right away))

But from the shadows, a woman appeared. His mother. A human. "Darling" She spoke hopefully, a smile threatening on her lips and tears welling in her eyes. "It's been so long." She sighed, she had been waiting for him. 

He bit his cheek and brushed past her, pain blooming in his chest. "Wait!" She called, now desperate. "There are many girls here that remember you, and are interested in-" She didn't need to say anymore.

"I can't and won't come back, mother. You know that, foolish human." He mumbled the last part. "Leave me be." He felt heartless walking away from her. And he was.

"Your father is worried!" She sobbed, no longer holding back her tears.

The pain wouldn't subside even as he exited the capital, even as he reentered his territory.

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the direction of this story if there's any interest in it. Please, kudos and comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
